


【靜炯】Headcanon-B

by wuruko



Series: Psycho-Pass Headcanon [3]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Birthday Spanking, M/M, Office Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuruko/pseuds/wuruko
Summary: （Birthday Present to gyaki！）⚠️原作線靜炯⚠️辦公室🚗⚠️ 👐
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Shizuka Homura
Series: Psycho-Pass Headcanon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767670
Kudos: 8





	【靜炯】Headcanon-B

**B = Body part**

起先只是尋常的工作應酬，你把伊格納托夫監視官叫到局長室，聽他報告一些工作上的情況。而後你隨口開了個玩笑，可隨著伊格納托夫監視官一再拒絕的態度，你的好勝心被成功激發出來了。

“難道我就不能要個生日禮物嗎？”

你露出百分百真誠的笑容，而他嗤之以鼻，一板一眼地回答：

“我實在是想不出該給您什麼，法斑局長。”

的確，連你自己都不知道自己需要什麼呢。你獲得了不自由卻自由的人生，這相比過去好了太多，或許你該停下作弄他的意思，直接放他走，讓可憐的監視官回到自己的崗位上去吧。

但你盯著他湛藍而疑惑的雙眸，偏偏就是想尋他的開心。

“伊格納托夫監視官，我覺得你可以現在就把禮物給我。”

“什麼……？我什麼都沒帶。”

“我是說，你就是那個禮物。”

他聽罷便挑起一邊的眉毛，仿佛看到一朵愛做白日夢的向日葵在張口說話。

“您想要我為您做什麼？我需要寫新的報告嗎？是打掃這間屋子？還是做飯？”

哦那聽上去真的是太可愛了，仿佛是清純少女開出的玩笑。可你從他的表情來看，知道他確實是認真的。 “不，這些都不要，我想——用普通人的方式來說，我想睡你。”

這下伊格納托夫監視官徹底瞠目結舌了，他幾乎是有些結巴地說道，“……如果您有這方面的興趣，我相信很多人都有意和您在一起的，法斑局長。”

“首先，現在叫我靜火。”

“……是。”

“其次，介於過去幾個月裡發生了這麼多事”，你走上前，手指輕撫他的胸膛，他的身板因此站得筆直。“我想單獨向你要一份個人的禮物並不過分吧。”

更別提這還是生日禮物。

“……是的。”

“最後，因為是禮物，所以也只是一次性的事情，不用幾小時就會結束，你只是在履行自己的職責、完成命令而已。”

年輕的俄羅斯人看上去先是很躊躇，後又馬上接受了這個說法，刻在骨子裡的軍人思維條件反射般的運作了起來，明確的命令、強硬的語氣、權威性、職責，你知道他就是喜歡聽到這些詞。

“是的，法……靜火。”

“那麼現在，讓我們開始吧。”

————————

已經過了多久？當法斑靜火讓他趴在地上，拍下第一個巴掌的時候，他根本不能理解這到底是怎麼一回事，他甚至回過頭去嘲笑他說，“難道你就想要這個？你的生日禮物就是打一個男人的屁股嗎？”而對方只是笑而不語。現在，快感、疼痛、接二連三的快感、疼痛——都有著火熱和倒錯的意味，他感受一次又一次拍擊在臀部上的手掌，完全不懂自己的身上發生了什麼變化。正在實行這項「懲罰」的人，是他的局長，他的議員，他突然意識到那就是他的主人。

而年輕的監視官因此勃起了，簡直是不可思議，為什麼會這樣？他不可能對此有情欲，這都是法斑靜火單方面的行為，可他的整個軀體，每一塊肌肉都雀躍著想要受到懲罰。也許從外人看來，倒像是他自願扭著腰把屁股往局長的手下送。

“嗚、啊、”

不，他什麼都沒做，只是趴在地上，像狗一樣喘氣而已。

“你喜歡這個。”靜火微笑著說道。

“我……不想、我不喜歡、”

那一巴掌扇得恰到好處，正好打斷了他的否定，他嗚咽一聲，吃痛地皺起眉頭，疼痛感轉化為奇怪的幸福感，慢慢的填補著某些他不想承認的空缺，大腦中有一部分正在極致的理性中運轉，告訴他應當受此對待。

“那你想要什麼呢。”

他的主人發話了，聲音從上方傳來，飄飄然地落在身上，像是戰地的廣播一樣不帶絲毫溫度。“你想要什麼，我會給你。”

謊言，全是謊言，都是，一切都是。他看得清，但他不想要自己看得清，他活在謊言的世界裡，可即使是欺騙，幸福依舊是幸福，安穩依舊是安穩。那相比過去好了太多，比戰場上的碎肉和淒苦以及離別好了太多。

年輕的監視官只是為自己感到羞恥，畢竟他從未意識到自己有這方面的癖好。他的身體顫抖，跪趴在地上，手肘接觸在滌綸地毯上是多麼廉價、他覺得自己廉價。

但這份廉價也是理所當然。

“我……我什麼都、不要。”

炯這麼回答了。但然而靜火的每一次拍打，肌膚和肌膚之間的接觸，清澈而淫穢的響聲，隨之擴散開的淫靡的熱度，讓他的腳趾都不由得蜷縮起來。他想要，他無比想要。他想要更多的愛，更多的接觸，更多的懲罰。如果那能給他定罪，最後殺死他，那便是最好不過的事情了。

“不，你想要。”

法斑靜火像是宣判似的說了，帶著一貫遊刃有餘的姿態，“你想要，就如同我想要一樣，我們都想要去那個誘人的邊界。”

他是在說死亡，他指的就是那個——炯迷迷糊糊地想到，他在這一瞬意識到法斑靜火或許是他的同類。

“我們都想去那裡。”

然後靜火揮下手臂，這一下來得比之前的都要重，幾乎可以說是在惡狠狠地抽打他的臀部，觸電般的快感也從他的尾骨順著脊椎直竄而上，他發出不可抑制的喊聲，整個身體劇烈的痙攣著，手指揪緊了地毯直到關節都泛出了白色。監視官射在了自己的褲襠裡——他甚至都沒有意識到自己射了出來，這波高潮來的太過突然、太過詭異。炯.米哈伊爾.伊格納托夫的一生中都沒有嘗過這種滋味，他是在性事以及癖好上總是較為正常的那種人。

“人們常說性高潮即是小小的死。”

靜火饒有趣味地用鞋尖蹭著炯的股間，輕輕踢著西褲下應該是睾丸的位置，堅硬的感觸引來他又一陣顫抖。

“你喜歡奉獻和被掏空的感覺。”

“夠、了吧、這就是你想要的東西？”

炯說著，強忍住回頭看靜火的衝動，把自己的額頭貼在地毯上。而他的局長笑了，俯下身，按住他的脖頸，把他的軀幹壓得更低些。

“不，還不夠，我說過我想操你。”

————————

你扯下他的褲子，把熨燙得體的西褲脫到大腿根部的位置，被打得微微泛紅的臀部暴露在空氣中。一股濃烈的精液氣味彌漫開來，他的內褲上還印濕了一片，粘著半透明的液體。

你確實沒想到他已經射出來了。

米哈伊爾自己也聞到了這股味道，他不安且羞恥得扭了扭腰，打算把臉埋得更深。事到如今還想逃到哪裡去呢？你挑起一邊的眉毛，用手去揉搓那兩團臀肉，掰開它們，直接就開始第一次插入了。

監視官比你想像中的還要緊得多，根據他從軍的經驗和突出的外形來看，似乎是有些違背常理了。米哈伊爾在最初嘗試被進入的過程中便因疼痛不住地顫抖，嘴裡發出嘶嘶的吸氣聲，但他忍耐著這種折磨，沒有回絕的意思。

“放鬆，我很難進去。”

他一僵，接著放鬆自己的身體——至少你看得出他想這麼做，即使並不是很順利。

“大腿的肌肉崩得太緊，吸氣，慢慢地吐氣。”

米哈伊爾就照著你說的做，他學得很快，你馬上覺得自己前進的阻力變小了點，就用陰莖的前端在他的臀縫間反復得磨蹭，讓自己的體液濡濕他的穴口，等著他徹底打開自己。

一分鐘，兩分鐘。似乎還是不夠，你變得有些不耐煩，於是伸手向下探去，捏住他因為過於疼痛已經萎靡的陰莖，從根部開始往上擠壓，擠出滑溜溜的粘液，混合著剛剛射出來的精液和腺液。然後將這些液體統統抹在監視官的肛周，用手指摳弄，粗暴地拉扯著那些褶皺。

我應該準備些潤滑油的，你想。

所幸的是，米哈伊爾很快就適應了，沒過多久你就發現穴口變得紅且腫，周圍的皮膚也變得軟而濕潤。於是你先讓自己的龜頭先進去，他隨即發出一聲驚叫，下意識想要逃離。

“這可不乖。”

你摳緊了他纖長的腰部讓他無法移動，仍然沒有完全進去，肉壁的內部依舊十分乾澀，可冠狀溝被括約肌箍緊的感覺非常好，這讓你忍不住多蹭了好幾次，眼見著身下的男人變得越來越熱而柔軟，發出幾不可聞的喘聲——這種怪異的感覺看起來快要把他折磨瘋了。你瞄了他一眼，感受到一種奇異的快樂，接著幸災樂禍般的多頂弄了他幾下，沒碰到前列腺的位置，那個部分得留到後面好好享受。

“你、你給我差不多、一點、啊！”

“伊格納托夫監視官，我認為現在的你不應該發出擬聲詞之外的聲音。”你向前俯下身體，咬著他的耳朵說。他的耳廓很燙，觸感很好，你聞到清潔的香波氣味。你的胸膛貼著他的後背，隔著襯衫和西裝都能感受到他身上的熱度。你用右手環抱著他的腰，把他撈進懷裡，左手撫摸著他的喉嚨，手指探進他襯衫的領口，擺弄著他的領帶結。

然後你用力掐住他的脖子，突然把自己強行全部捅進了他的甬道裡，他瞪大了雙眼，想要呼吸、想要尖叫、但是這些都被你死死地掐住了。可憐的男人只能張著嘴，發出無聲的哀嚎。你看著他像受驚的小鹿一樣掙扎著爬走，可他向前爬了半步，就被你拉回來，又重重地插了進去，立刻又是一陣節奏緊湊地頂弄。空曠的局長室彌漫著淫靡濕潤的水聲和臀肉被拍打的聲音，你覺得有些熱了。

“靜、火……靜火、”

太痛了，你當然懂那是什麼滋味，然而你也知道他一定會喜歡的。米哈伊爾的軀體因為疼痛和羞恥渾身哆嗦，但是他的陰莖又再次挺立起來，完全背叛了其主人的意願。

不，不可以，你笑了。

“伊格納托夫監視官剛剛已經射過一次了吧？”

“、啊……？”

他疑惑地嘟囔著，不知你的意欲為何。

你順手解下他的領帶，靈巧快速地在他的陰莖根部打了一個結，像是在妝點一個漂亮的禮物盒子。

“什……？”

“所以你不需要再射第二次了。”

你愉快地哼著道，與此同時開始更快、更劇烈的律動，每一次都狠狠地撞在他的前列腺上，擦過去，進到最深處。他被你頂得無法支撐自己，上半身幾乎全部都貼在了地毯上，像一隻母狗般喘著氣、流著口水發出破碎的呻吟。

他把你絞得很緊，那甬道也有體液和血液做潤滑，你和他都聞到甜膩膩的血腥味兒，監視官無意識地撅起屁股向你的胯部靠過來，你也欣然回應他，血的味道使你們倆都更加興奮。很顯然俄羅斯人的腦子已經被這種性愛操成了一堆漿糊，面容上也見不到半點往常冷冽的神情，他想去撫慰自己，解開那條領帶，也被你制止了。

你抓著他的兩隻手把它們壓向地面，他被完全禁錮在你的身下動彈不得，看上去像是個在受刑的婊子，忍受著強姦一樣的痛苦、屈辱和污穢的情感，又自說自話地轉化為浪潮一樣的快感，變得乖順而貪婪。

斷斷續續溢出的前列腺液已經浸濕了監視官的領帶，你也快要高潮，他的身體實在是太過美好，甚至說是過於色情——你從未想過這具看上去生人勿近的肉體可以如此火熱。

他開始急促地嘶喊你的名字，那三個簡單的音節被他一片一片地從喉嚨裡咳出來，帶著濃重的鼻音以及淫穢的粘膩感。

“靜、火、放開、快放開、”

“、不行。”

你駁回了米哈伊爾的乞求，他為此不斷地哀告、抽噎、聲音發顫，倒是非常悅耳的伴奏。最後你把性器抵在他的最深處，射在了他的裡面。而他將這個事實當作某種快感的源泉，沒被你壓住的肌肉都在微微抽動，同時發出極其細微的低鳴。

你將自己的陰莖拔出來，因為灌得太滿，離開穴口的時候還發出了低俗的聲響。他徹底癱倒在地上，肉體還在經歷一波又一波的幹性高潮，你從他的神情上瞭解到他是真的不知道自己身上發生了什麼。

“距離下午的工作還有十分鐘。”你看了眼時間，將領帶從他的陰莖上解下，拉著他的胳膊把他從地上拖起來，他現在看起來就是個被操壞的破爛性愛娃娃，反應遲鈍，神色呆滯，卻惹人憐愛。

你趁他迷迷糊糊的時候給他整理衣服，把褶皺的地方撫平，衣領立好。這個接觸讓監視官一顫，他終於回過神來了。

“還有、十分鐘。”

“是的，伊格納托夫監視官，你還有十分鐘整理好你自己。”

他低頭看了眼一片狼藉的下肢，到處都是黏黏糊糊的精液和血液，變得慌張而茫然，向你投來一個求助的眼神。

“如果你需要建議的話……”

你微笑著，把那條沾著腥澀濕氣的領帶重新給他打上。

“當作什麼都沒發生一樣，又何嘗不可呢？”

END

**Author's Note:**

> （所以後來炯就夾著一屁股精液工作到了半夜。（x


End file.
